Lucius Greystern
"Everybody's gotta die sometime, that much is certain. But truly living, that's never a guarantee." A recent recruit to DEF, Lucius is a member of Team Radiance. He is going through midlife crisis 30 years early and his existential woes have more or less immobilized him, but he is still incredibly powerful, as most Kensei are. Appearance He has dark gray hair with piercing, but seemingly calm and uninterested aqua-coloured eyes. His usual attire consists of a black vest over a grey dress shirt. He's a casual smoker and enjoys the calm it gives him, as such a cigarette can usually be seen sticking out of his mouth. His body structure changes drastically on account of his lack of consistency and can range from being quite fit with solid muscle mass, to being around average. Personality He appears to be a humorous, fun-loving, polite individual. Of course, Kensei are rarely how they seem. Deep down, he is simply wandering without a purpose in life. Death has no real meaning to him - the only fear he has is if he were to lose something close and dear to him. But at the same time, while he cares for his fellow comrades, he believes that separation is the best outcome of any situation. His feelings are sporadic and though he has a strong control over them, if he finds something he cares strongly about it, he becomes addicted. Inevitably though, he tires of the object of his interest and casually places it down by the wayside, resuming his wandering. He is highly intuitive and very perceptive, able to analyze situations and circumstances with incredible speed- a gift that can be attributed to his proficient cognition. His analyses are so detailed and accurate, that it is akin to foresight and is therefore, one of his most defining qualities. These factors combine to make him a conflicted individual. He tries his best to be caring and honest. He tries to keep his promises. But he has a demon inside of him, a demon he can't control. The demon is a paradoxical maelstrom aiming to drown him and anyone caught near enough in its undertow. As such, he wanders, aiming for solitude, but wishing for salvation. History Lucius was born on a small island south of Spain a year after the arrival of December Endspire. He grew up to a fighting world, a world that had just received a breath of new life. The restoration was beginning and the people of his island had found hope. In reality though, his island was not as cured with this new breath as other places were. It is true that it affected them less, but the real reason laid in the personality of the islanders. A mixed bag of emotions they were. A 1/3 of them seemed just as happy before he arrived than he had heard they were before. A 1/3 of them still didn't care and were still the post-apocalyptic scums they were from even before the Gekijou came about. And the final 1/3 were truly happier and more hopeful with Endspire's arrival- his parents fell into this category. Lucius was happy here, though he was young and innocent, but after the birth of his second sibling, his parents decided to move to London- where it was safer. London was still picking up the pieces and though it had gotten brighter, it was still London and was therefore, just a lighter shade of grey. Lucius despised London. The people donned masks to go about their day-to-day lives, you never really knew who you were talking to and no one seemed to care. Life was dull and simply went. Lucius spent the rest of his childhood there, but after becoming 17 he had had enough of London. He packed his bags and left his family a note, then left to Germany. Lucius was happier in Germany. The people were nicer, more real, and more interesting. He enjoyed the change of pace, as well as the scenery. However, the winter's were cold in the towns he stayed in and as such, he decided to move once more, to France. He developed an inferiority complex throughout his later years in London which was further intensified when he visited Germany. This was caused by events in his life he has titled Chapter Black and doesn't feel comfortable enough around anyone to talk about it, so no one knows what events are hidden in it. He also caught a slew of inadequacy issues and solified his complex. It was in Germany where he truly realized he was lost and only wished he had the ability to travel the world, the world that the Gekijou destroyed. He began reading and watching movies, countless books and movies, to try and understand himself and a little more about life, but also to escape his world. He has lived in Southern France since then, though he has backpacked through most of Western Europe. His favourite place in Western Europe is Mount Tibidabo, where he spent many a week. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Emulation The ability to mimic an ally's ability. Unlike Janus von Grinstein's power, he cannot copy his opponent's ability. In addition, he does not gain the stat bonuses. He does, however, have some extra passives provided for by this ability. However, the farther the ally is from his personality, the harder it is to copy their ability. He cannot sustain the ability that long, either. This ability is located in his mind. *Passive: Emotional Bastion. He is more resistant to the aura of Gekijou and so does not go insane as quickly from being in the vicinity. However, he is vulnerable to depressing auras. His control is also low, and his responsiveness to support abilities is lower than normal. *Copy: To copy an ally's power, he has to focus on them intently for a second. Then he will be able to use whatever they use. In addition, his personality will match theirs. Relationships *N/A Trivia *Favourite Food: Oxtail *Favourite Drink: Arnold Palmer, White Rum, Water *Favourite Colour: Black Category:Character Category:Male Category:Kensei Category:PC